1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection device having a projection function. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically controlling on/off of a projection module in a projection device, and thus automatically controlling activation/inactivation of a projection mode, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the significant development of information and communication technology, and semiconductor technology, supply and use of all types of portable terminals have rapidly increased. In particular, recent portable terminals have been developed that converge functions that were originally only available in diverse terminals. As a representative example of the portable terminals, a mobile communication terminal provides various functions such as a TeleVision (TV) watching function (e.g., mobile broadcasting such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) or Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB)), a music playing function (e.g., Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-1 or MPEG-2 Audio Layer-3 (MP3)), a photographing function, and an Internet access function as well as a general communication function such as speech call or message transmission/reception.
The portable terminals output display data to be displayed through a display device included therein. The size of a display device included in each portable terminal is generally small due to a restriction of a size of the portable terminal.
Accordingly, attempts at using a large screen by implementing an image projection function of a portable terminal have been made. For example, research on a portable terminal capable of displaying display data of the portable terminal with a projection function using a wall or a bottom as an external screen has been carried out. The portable terminal with the projection function may output display data, which is normally output through a display device of the portable terminal, to the external screen. The popularity of a portable terminal with the projection function is increasing. Correspondingly, various technologies for the convenience of users have been applied in a portable terminal with the projection function.